


Thank you

by Writing_starlight



Category: Rowaelin - Fandom
Genre: F/M, rowaelin baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 20:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20494529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_starlight/pseuds/Writing_starlight
Summary: Aelin and Rowan fluff.





	Thank you

I'm laying on the bed when the bed dips and a warm body that smells of pine and snow envelops me. Rowan wraps his arm around me and cuddles my middle.

"I can't believe that we're gonna be parents." Rowan says to me in wonder. I run a hand my very pregnant belly. "I can." I say back "I feel her every day, moving." Rowan's silent for long enough that I start to think that he fell asleep. 

I move to roll away but Rowan tightens his hold on me. "Thank you." He says in a reverent tone. "For what?" I ask. "For giving me a family when I didn't think I would ever get one ." Rowan whispers in my ear. He looks up at me ,and I'm surprised to see tears in his eyes. One makes it's way down his cheek.

I wipe it away and lean down to give him a chaste kiss." You never have to thank me, Rowan. Believe it or not I'm getting some thing out of this too. You pulled me out of the very dark place I was in. You saved me. Rowan you never ever have to say thank you because you deserve it. After everything you deserve it."

By the end of my speech tears were making their way down Rowan's face. I quietly kiss each tear off, immediately Rowan kisses my lips. I sigh and burrow further into the bed, Rowan doing the same. As I slip into sleep I hear Rowan say to the baby, " I love your mom so much you will to when your old enough and don't let that attitude think that she doesn't love you. I've seen how much she loves you and you aren't even born. I wonder if she can even love you more than she does.

And my heart is so full I don't know what to say so I just go to sleep.


End file.
